1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a contact spring connector for attaching components of and associated with plug-in printed circuit board assemblies.
1. Description of Related Art
A mounting rack is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,631,641. It makes module location slots available in an interior, which can be equipped with pluggable or plug-in printed board assemblies, which can be placed vertically and parallel next to each other. Each printed circuit board has a front panel on a front, which, for achieving electromagnetic shielding, has strips on both linear sides, each of which projects toward the pluggable printed board assembly. One of the strips is used as a holding element for a contact socket connector, while the other strip is used as a counter-contact element for the contact socket connector located on the front panel of an adjoining printed circuit board. If the module location slots of one mounting rack are completely equipped with pluggable printed board assemblies, then the front panels of the pluggable printed board assemblies located next to each other completely cover the respective plug-in side of the mounting rack. The gaps between the front panels are completely shielded in an electromagnetically sealing manner by the contact socket connectors.
A module for being plugged into HF-sealed housings of electronic apparatus is taught by German Patent Reference DE 41 10 800 C1. The module also has a front panel with a U-shaped cross-sectional profile, wherein a socket connector, which has a plurality of spring elements following each other in a chain-like manner, is placed on one of the two linear strips on one side of the front panel. Here, a spring element has two identically embodied contact springs, each with one spring leaf, as well as a spring clamp with a clamping leaf. The spring elements extend from a common, flat rear leaf in such a way that the socket connector has an approximately U-shaped cross-sectional shape and can be pushed onto one of the two linear strips of the front panel in a clamping manner such that the rear leaf rests on the inside of the linear strip, the clamping leaves rest on the outside of the linear strip and the spring leaves are spread away from exterior of the latter.
Finally, a contact socket connector for plugging on holding strips, in particular on the front panels of shielded mounting racks and having a plurality of contact springs, which are connected in a chain-like manner, is known from PCT International Application WO 96/39017. Each contact spring contains a cap area, which extends around a head area of the holding strip, a spring leaf which, starting at the cap area on the front of the holding strip, spreads outward from a bent edge, and two latching claws which, starting at the cap area, are spread out on the front side of the holding strip at the bent edge and are relief-cut and lie on both sides next to the spring leaf. Each of the latching claws has a holding lug with a latching edge spread away and upward toward the head area. Finally, the contact socket connector has a holding leaf, which extends, starting in the cap area, to the back of the holding strip. At least one holding lug is cut out of the holding leaf and is spread away in the direction toward the rear of the holding strip.
Socket connectors used for contacting in the above mentioned applications must satisfy numerous demands and are subjected to different stresses, in particular mechanical type stresses. Besides the requirement of providing a contacting force which is as evenly strong and continuous as possible over the entire length of the contact socket connector, the mechanical resistance of the contact socket connector against external influences is often of particular importance. For one, the latching of the contact socket connector on a holding strip, or a linear strip of a front panel, must be possible without resulting damage. The contact socket connector must withstand any mechanical stresses.
The latter can occur when a pluggable printed board assembly having a front panel and contact socket connector is pushed into the assigned module location slot in a mounting rack, or is pulled out. The deformations occurring because of the frictional movement along an adjoining front panel of a pluggable printed board assembly positioned next to it must not cause permanent damage to the associated contact socket connector, either when it is being pushed in or pulled out.
Furthermore, a contact socket connector must also be designed so that no damages occur even if, for example, an adjoining pluggable printed board assembly equipped with projecting elements, for example electrical components, heat sinks, pointed pins, wires and many others, is pushed into or pulled out of a module location slot. If during movement of the pluggable printed board assembly the contact socket connector at the front panel of an adjoining stationary pluggable printed board assembly should be brushed by the elements conducted past it, then no damage can be caused to the contact socket connector, in particular when hooked by projecting elements.
One object of this invention is to provide a contact socket connector of the above mentioned type in such a way that neither flat nor pointed objects which are passed by the contact socket connector can cause damage. This object is achieved with a contact socket connector, the claims and specification of which describe advantageous embodiment forms of the contact socket connector and a contact element used as a support for the contact socket connector.